


A necessity.

by budyn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blackmarsh, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budyn/pseuds/budyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost drabble about a thing that was bugging me during my playthrough as a ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A necessity.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, almost. Almost 'cause firstly - a little too many words, and secondly - I've probably eaten some articels along the way, and couldn't find the mistakes.

              Dark clouds were churning up above Blackmarsh as the Warden Commander and her companions entered the area. A pale mist risen gently and wrapped itself around the four strangers. It looked like they weren’t welcomed. Yet Anders was disturbed by another fact.

“Commander, is this really necessary?” he asked cautiously, referring to the giant spider that had started following them few moments ago, when the elven Commander made few strange noises.

“You’ll get used to it, kid” said Oghren who got used to it.

“As if this whole place wasn’t creepy enough…” Anders murmured, when Commander just shrugged and continued walking.

 

 


End file.
